Rest
by SakuraHottie13
Summary: He needed to take a break from all the paperwork. She'd make sure he took a longer break than he had intended.


Itachi sat back and sighed for what seemed like the fourth time in five minutes. He berated his mind for its inability to stay focused on the swarm of paperwork before him. Being the assistant director of ANBU meant whatever his lazy senpai didn't want to do fell to him; he would never understand why the Hokage didn't just make him the director of ANBU because Kakashi rarely did any of the paperwork anyway. As much as he respected his senpai, the Uchiha had to admit that though he was very diligent in most areas, it was the areas he was not so diligent in that caused the Uchiha the most headaches.

After rereading the same report three times, Itachi knew he needed to take a quick break before he would be able to do anything productive. The fresh air would be good for his overstressed brain. Just as he was about to leap through the open window a knock resounded from the solid wood door. Holding in the childish sigh, he sunk back into his desk and tried not to pout as he bid the person entrance.

The Uchiha heir sat up straighter when he recognized the bright pink hair of his brother's former teammate. She strode in confidently, her shoulders back and head held high from gaining awareness of herself and full confidence in her abilities. Her white medic's robe a proud symbol of how far she had advanced since her younger days. Sakura Haruno, true to her name, had blossomed into a beauty. Not the classic beauty of her best friend, no, more of an exotic beauty that had not escaped the notice of every man in Konoha. Itachi had come to terms with his hyperawareness of the rosette, blaming it on the frequency with which she visited the Uchiha compound. His mother pointing out her obvious capabilities as a matriarch was a hint that she wanted Sakura in the family one way or another, and Sasuke's aversion to his "scary" former teammate meant all Mikoto Uchiha's hopes and dreams rested in Itachi's overstuffed hands.

Sakura closed the door behind her then stalked over to the handsome man before sitting on desk before him. She held in a giggle as she watched his eyes trail up the exposed skin of her thigh before meeting hers again.

"Naruto sent me over to make sure you weren't over working yourself as usual." She gave him a sympathetic smile. She often had to babysit the Hokage when he refused to do his own paperwork. They both sighed at the sheer laziness of the shinobi.

"Tell Naruto-sama that I am thankful for his concern but I am fine." She examined him. Itachi fought the urge to squirm under her skeptical gaze. He fully understood why the men of Team 7 avoided confrontations with her; she had a knack for identifying lies.

"You know Itachi, as the medical director for ANBU; it would be unwise to lie to me. If you need a break, I can easily pull rank and get you a few days' vacation." Her eyes softened as she examined the bags under his eyes. Sleep had been avoiding him for the past week; no matter how much training he did, being cooped up in the ANBU headquarters until he finished all the paperwork assigned to him was not helping him alleviate the pent up energy that was released during a mission.

"I would not presume to lie to you, Sakura. I am fine." The skepticism did not disappear from her jade eyes.

"Uh-huh. Well if you won't allow me to give you a vacation, how about I help you relieve some of the tension in your body." A sly smile rested on her face. Itachi was no stranger to her ways. Many times they had used each other as a way to relieve tension and stress. He smirked and ran his hand up her well-toned legs. The beauty uncrossed her legs and allowed his hands to roam her sensitive flesh. With a speed belaying his rank as a top shinobi, Itachi locked the door and window and performed a jutsu to black out the window and sound proof the room.

Coming back to the waiting beauty his lips sensually attacked her throat, causing her to toss her head back in abandon. Her delicate but slightly calloused hands untied the ribbon securing his hair and slid her hands through the inky waterfall. Itachi relished in the feel of her nails lightly scratching his scalp before entangling them further in his strands. His hands divested her of her medic robe and slid her characteristic red shirt down her smooth arms. Once she was free of her robe and top, the medic wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer. Itachi inhaled the sweet raspberry scent of her while placing kisses down the valley of her breasts. He relished in the breathless moans that escaped her candied lips. He sat back in his chair, pulling the young woman to settle on his lap and ground his arousal into her bottom.

Sakura smirked before bringing his lips back to hers; their tongues danced together, coaxing the other in a playful rhythm. A growl escaped from deep in his chest; it had been a few weeks since they were able to explore each other. Itachi ran his hands down her body, and found purchase in her slick lace undergarment. Smirking, Itachi traced the outline of her curves through the skimp fabric before using both hands to slide them down her delectable legs. She delicately rose off the sharingan wielder and sat back on the desk, spreading her legs wide signaling her lover.

"You are impatient today."

"It's been a lot longer than I like to go." Itachi nodded. He had been swamped with clan responsibilities and ANBU duties while she had been on a mission to hold the medic chunnin exams in Suna. Shinobi who were trained as medics underwent two separate exams for each level. The first exam was the regular exam; the second was specialized for medics. According to Sakura, just because a shinobi passed the regular exam did not mean they were qualified to be a higher ranked medic. Above chunnin level medics were highly sought after, expensive, and very rare considering the chakra control needed for more dangerous procedures. Many jounin medics could qualify as ANBU operatives because of the extensive level of training and testinsg they were put through. ANBU medics like the rosette were at the top of the pay grade, however since the rosette was also the medical director of ANBU and the assistant medical director over Konoha's hospital, not to mention other villages paid handsomely for her to reestablish their medical programs, Sakura probably had more money saved then many of the clans in Konoha.

"Allow me to rectify that." Itachi smirked before scooting her closer to the edge of the desk and leaning in to blow hot air onto her delicate womanhood.

"Oh God, I missed that." Sakura rolled her hair back before relishing in the gift he had shown her. Itachi was able to control his fire style enough to heat his breath up, causing a warm tingling sensation on her sensitive flower. Itachi wasted no time pleasing her. Before long, Sakura was on the verge of release. Itachi was fueled on by the wanton gasps echoing through the air; the woman's way of begging him for more.

The skilled shinobi slid his black pants to the floor and pulled her back on top of him. She tossed his shirt to the ground and quickly skimmed her nails over his lean muscle. Her nails sent a delightful shiver down his back, causing his muscles to tense and release. Itachi trailed his fingers over her lips to make sure she was protected enough before coating himself in her slick dew. He spread her lips and drew circles around the sensitive wet flesh relishing in her body squirming above him, begging to be filled. He lifted her up and in one swoop encased himself in her waiting body. Sakura released a pent up moan and her womanhood immediately began to readjust to his sweet length. Itachi held in a groan of satisfaction as she unconsciously squeezed and released him. It had been entirely too long. His body and hers screamed objections as he pulled her up until only his tip remained inside then plunged back in to her, slamming her clit against his pelvic bone.

Sakura howled out her pleasure as he continued to bury himself deep within her. She could hardly remember sex being this good before Itachi, not that she had much to go off of. A drunken shinobi who could barely raise to the occasion convinced her sex wasn't for her. But then Itachi had shown her how soul shattering real sex could be; she'd been hooked on him ever since. One particularly hard thrust shattered her ability to think.

"You're able to think. That means I'm not doing my job well enough, and I am nothing but thorough." Itachi's deep baritone hummed through her ear and sent vibrations straight down to her core. He stood up, pushing her breasts against his desk, and resumed his relentless pounding. The new angle targeted her G-spot expertly. Sakura felt like her legs were going to give out; each stroke brought her closer and closer to orgasm. Itachi thrummed his fingers through her hair pulling back slightly but not enough to hurt her. He smacked the firm muscle of her butt and moaned when her muscles tightened around him in response. Sakura liked it a little rough, nothing that would hurt her but would show her who was in charge of her pleasure.

The slapping sounds of flesh meeting flesh drove them wild as they continued racing for completion. Sakura could feel his strokes change losing the control he was so famous for. He began to rub her pearl pulling her closer and closer to the cliff. Using her hips he pulled her back hard while surging inside, almost through, her. Sweat poured down their bodies tingling their already hypersensitive nerves. He grabbed one of her legs and placed it on top of the desk before shifting lower. Kami-sama he was amazing. She could only hold on for a few more thrusts before the ultimate pleasure overwhelmed her body. Her muscles spasmed around his body pulling him deeper and deeper with each clench and release. He gave in to her muscles milking, giving her body what it had been made to take. He shuddered before releasing his seed into her keeping her tight against him to ensure it all went into her. Sakura collapsed onto the desk panting from glee and exhaustion. Itachi leaned against her sweaty back trying to calm his breathing down.

He ran his hands up her sides sending chakra over her nerve endings. Sakura jumped slightly, taking him further into her and he couldn't hold back a groan as he sunk further into her. After their breaths settled, he pulled out of her and slipped a finger over her bud.

"Stop that!" She giggled. He smirked at her, placing a kiss on her neck, and began dressing. Sakura reached for her panties but his hands were too quick.

"I'm keeping these. You thought I wouldn't notice?" Itachi pinned her with his beautiful eyes. Sakura smiled; she should have known despite the speed he'd taken them off, his eyes would catch every detail on the lace article. Itachi ran his thumb over the small Uchiha fan sewed into the delicate blue lace. Sakura rested her hand on her chest giving him a view of a simple yet beautiful ruby ring.

"I was shocked when Yata found me all the way in Suna. I was also a little worried; of all your crows, he seems to like me the least." Sakura resisted the urge to rub her head in the many spots Yata had pecked her. She never knew what it was that the crow didn't like.

"He was testing you, making sure you were good enough as my mate." Itachi chuckled. Yata was definitely a unique bird.

"Oh well I'm glad I meet the standards of a bird." Sarcasm dripped through her words. Itachi shook his head at her childish pout. He walked up to her and grasped her hand.

"You accept?" A heavy silence rested between them. Itachi was loath to admit he was nervous. She had never responded to Yata and he hadn't had a chance to ask her properly.

"I'm wearing your ring aren't I?" Sakura smiled showing of the glittering ruby of the Uchiha. Itachi nodded, a small smile on his face, and kissed her gently. He pulled her close and wrapped his hands around his fiancée. "Your mother will be please now." Sakura giggled.

"Yes, thank goodness. Now she can bother Sasuke with her match-making." Itachi felt a huge burden lifted off his shoulders. His mother could now stop showering him with the merits of every marriage-aged woman in the clan.

"Oh please, you love it when she dotes on you. She completely spoils you two." Sakura stood back to slip on her skirt and shirt before looking at him expectantly. There was no way she was going back to her shift at the hospital with his essence dripping between her thighs and no underwear. Itachi held up her panties to his nose and took a long sniff before relinquishing them to her. Sakura lightly hit his shoulder before shimming into the slightly uncomfortably wet fabric. Itachi pulled her back into him.

"But now you will spoil me. Me and only me." His onyx eyes twinkled with amusement.

"You're a bigger baby than Sasuke sometimes."

"Other women in the village would gladly baby me." Sakura turned swiftly in his arms.

"Go visit one of them, and I'll be widowed before I'm married." Itachi had no doubt she would carry out her threat. He pulled her closer and kissed her before retracting his hands. She pulled on her coat and made a hand signal.

"You'll be at dinner tonight." He knew she wouldn't miss the opportunity to rub in Sasuke's face that he would be forever linked to the most terrifying woman he knew.

"Oh of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Her laughter filled his office while she disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossom petals. Itachi placed one to his lips before grabbing his bag and heading toward the door. He would not be able to get anymore work done, and no one should see him with such a goofy smile on his lips. Maybe he would crash Sakura's office at the hospital for another round.


End file.
